Where the magic lies
by 1163
Summary: Red and John are about to discover that magic can go wrong and that loving a demon isn't as hard as it seems. full of magic, demon loving and a lot of confusion. H/J male/male loving, don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Red stormed down the corridor of the BPRD, his boots slamming against the concrete floor as he went; his red tail twisted agitatedly and a half chewed cigar butt was being shredded and ground to death between reds teeth. Hellboy threw open the vault door to his room slamming it shut behind him, the wall shuck with the force and dust from the previous cracks floated through the air. As soon as the door was shut and locked however Hellboy lost all of his anger, his shoulders slumped, he felt defeated. Red sat down onto the side of his bed, one of his cats called pascal who looked more like he should have been named Mr Hyde jumped up next to him. The cat began rubbing up against his arm in a soothing manner, red stroked him gently with his stone hand while staring at the wall and he sighed loudly, trying not to let tears sting his eyes.

Red had never really had much of a love life, don't get me wrong there has been an odd boyfriend here or there but in his line of work he only really came across agents … and it was the same story each time. The novelty of dating a demon would wear off; they would eventually grow tired of him and begin wanting a partner that would grow old with them, being a demon that wasn't an option. So over the years Red had given up on finding a mate and perfected his tough game face, for years he has soldiered this way until one cute little brunet had become his 'nanny'. His inner demon was instantly hooked as soon as he had smelt his new caretaker, his demon liked him so his brain kicked into overdrive to protect himself and so the harsh words had left his mouth before he could stop them, reds the barriers went back up. And Yet John was tough to shift, John challenged him, infuriated him, cared for him and red knew he could rely and trust the younger agent, but the most important thing to Hellboy is that john never flinched from him. So over time John started to win his human side over and Red became complacent and comfy with their close relationship…which led him to his current predicament

\- - - 24 hours ago - - -

"You're going to leave me here?" John ignored Hellboys attempt to block the door, having learnt to slink past him with ease despite Hellboys size.

"It's witchcraft john" red tried to grab him with his tail which john managed to catch and tugged lightly in an almost flirting manner "something could go wrong" red insisted.

"I've been on plenty of missions before, besides you're not worried about the other agents" John almost huffed as red made three large strides away from the door and easily caught up with him.

"You're my partner" Red spluttered to try and defend his position moving his hands wildly to explain.

"Exactly I'm your partner, we work TOGETHER" John grinned like a cat that had got the cream.

"Not on this one we aren't!" Hellboys gruff voice got deeper with his anger and frustration, seeing the hurt on Johns face pained him and he went to explain but Clay beat him too it .

"Come on love birds" Clay rolled his eyes as he checked off a list standing next to the garbage truck.

Red tried once again to stop him "Red this isn't going to be what kills me" John sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Look we need someone stay with the van and the new recruits in case we need back up if something dose go wrong and we need an experienced agent to do it" Clay gave John a stern look as he went to complain.

"But Clay"

"No arguing it's a fair compromise"

John nodded, at least it was a compromise, John climbed into the truck closely followed by Hellboy who sat next to John on the ride; his tail unconsciously wrapped around Johns ankle loosely, it was comforting for both of them.

But it didn't calm John as much as it usually would; John had always been there for Hellboy by his side through ever fight, on every mission. Hellboy had never questioned his ability …well other than the pancake incident… and he had to pick this mission to do it … in front of all of the other agents, John looked at the floor unaware of Hellboys amber eyes trying to catch his and the blue eyes of Abe who watched him with worry.

The ride took about half an hour till they had reached a large forest on the outskirt of the city, they followed an off road path to reach a large open stretch of grass where they parked, it made it easier to see any enemies coming as the forest was so dense.

All the agents pilled out of the truck Clay with giving orders to his agents, Abe jumped out next with Hellboy and John in tow. Hellboy joined the agents and John rounded up the newbies explaining that they would need to monitor the agents and keep track of them via computer; he then posted three agents outside the van to keep a survey lance. Clay's team made steady progress into the forest, Red was careful to make sure that no one noticed when he turned to look back at John, who smiled back at him despite himself.

Turning back he carried on walking deeper into the forest following Clay, Abe piped up quietly next to him "You shouldn't treat him like that Red"

"He could get hurt" Reds voice carried through the crisp night air

"He could get hurt crossing a street, this is his job" Abe ignored Hellboys frown

"And what he's going to leave if I don't let him get hurt?"

"He wouldn't leave you red, not by choice anyway" Abe sighed.

"And what's that meant to mean"

"God your so dense sometimes" Abe would have rolled his eyes if he could Hellboy almost growled when Clay shushed them with a wave of his hand, they had found what they were looking for.

The BPRD did regular scans of the surrounding area and anything with a magical trace was investigated and sometimes they came across witches, some were your lovely white wiccans and others used black powerful magic, they had lost a lot of good agents that way, they were unpredictable and hard to defeat. They usually traveled through this forest in order to go unnoticed. Continuing slowly Abe scanned the people he could feel moving on the other side of a few trees, smiling at the result "They mean us no harm"

Clay nodded but entered the witch's cavern with his gun drawn never the less.

There was a witch awaiting them on the other side, her long golden hair framed her pale face, rosy lips, green eyes and adorable freckles "Hello, I've come to take you to our mistress, will you please follow me?" a large glowing orb hovered around her which clay seemed nervous about but he nodded anyway "yes that would be agreeable" He lowered his weapon.

The blond witch nodded and turned, her blue dress billowing around her "Don't worry about the orbs, we use them purely as a light source" she smiled at them and then set her gaze to Abe who was walking alongside her "You must be Abe, we felt your presence" she held her hand up to him and he held one webbed hand up to her in a peaceful gesture. She led them to a small clearing with one large tent and a fire outside it, which other witches where gathered around, she lead them through the group and into the open hatch in the tent.

She bowed "I have brought you the ones you seek"

"Thank you Aria" a slim and tall woman sat on a chair with a young lady behind her brushing her hair, she looked more like an elf than a witch with her pointed ears and long ebony hair, more royalty than any witch they had seen before. Abe bowed urging the others to do so with a tilt fo his head.

"Please there is no need" she smiled and stood waving away the woman brushing her hair "would you like to sit and have tea?"

"Doesn't sound too bad" Red grinned realizing his worry was for nothing.

The eleven lady twisted her hand elegantly making their hair almost stand on end and seats appeared with a small table and a pot of steaming tea.

"My name is Helana, we expected you to come" she smiled as the agents took their seats "You protect this city well and make it safer for us to pass through, many of the dark witches now fear to pass through here" she watched as the tea pot poured tea into each cup and handed them out to each agent.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, I'm agent Clay may I ask how long you will be in the area" Clay took his cup sniffing the contents before taking a sip.

"Only for the night we have a long journey ahead of us"

"Will you give us your word than no one will come to harm while you are here?"

"You have my word" she nodded "Do I have yours that no agent will harm a witch in our coven?"

"I give my word and that of the BPRD" Clay nodded back

Helana turned to Abe and Hellboy "I am sure there are questions that you have about us, please ask away" she smiled gently.

\- - - Back at the truck - - -

Back at the truck John had become impatient, nothing had happened and the newbies where becoming restless, the group will have made contact by now. Hearing a noise outside John frowned, no doubt one of the newbies mucking around. Again he heard the sound, drawing his weapon he made his way outside, only for there to be nothing… there was no sound, no rustle in the trees, no wind.

For the second time that night he wished he with Clay and the other agents. Looking around he saw the newbies asleep on the ground by the truck, John frowned carefully walking over to them and giving them a Sharpe nudge with his boot, no luck. Again John looked out into the darkness until he noticed a small gold floating orb no larger than a golf ball, it was trying to hide in the grass only for a little girl to shout "Gotcha" and grab it with a smile on her face chuckling she let it go only for it to wizz about her merrily, in Johns confusion he lowered his weapon slightly.

The girl turned to look at John, illuminated by the orb John could see her clearly; she looked like a small eleven child dressed in a black cloak with long red hair, carefully and quietly she stepped through the grass towards him. As she edged closer John could see one eye was green and the other was amber, her small freckles made her seem innocent but John knew better and raised his weapon "please stay where you are"

The girl stopped and looked at him quizzically "I'm not here to hurt you John" she smiled sweetly "I'm here to help"

"I don't need your help

"Yes you do. My mum told me not to help strangers, but I know your name John so were not strangers…. right?" She smiled sweetly up at him.

John frowned but played along "and what's your name?"

"Agatha"

"Agatha did you hurt those agents?" John gestured to the agents asleep against the van.

"No I just put them to sleep, they pointed guns at me … so I made them sleep" John nodded in relief

She stepped closer still but John felt he could no longer point the gun at her and placed it back in his holster "you said you wanted to help me, what did you want to help me with?"

The little girl stopped in front of him, her small figure only reached his waist "Your ill John, you have been for a while" Johns shock overrided the fact that the small girl had taken his hand.

"No I'm…"John tried to stutter out

"You went to the doctor last week to confirm it, but he can't save you" tears pooled in Johns eyes "But your meant for grate things John and I'm here to help, cos that's what friends do" she smiled again and John began to panic, he couldn't move. Bright blue light engulfed their entwined hands as Agatha began to chant and hum, the blue light grew burning through Johns vaines, he was unable to scream at the feeling of being burnt from the inside out, the blue light continued to crawl though his vaines until it reached his eyes, John managed to grit his teeth.

\- - - Back at the camp - - -

Helena stood in shock tipping over the tea she had in her lap.

"Do you have other agents here?" she looked at them in fear as they thought about what to say "Quickly! Do you?"

"Yes we do"

"Oh god, quickly!" with a speed that only she seemed possess she began to run quickly followed by Hellboy, the agents and the rest of the witches. Helena crossed the fields before Hellboy was even half way through them "AGETH NO!" with her magic she threw Agetha backwards severing the connection between her and John, John dropped like a rag doll to the floor. The witches that had followed behind rushed around the child while Helana rushed to John checking for a pulse, she rested her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, she frowned deeply with saddened eyes and stepped back to look at the child "Agetha, what have you done?!"

"I only wanted to help" she looked up with tears streaming down her face as Hellboy finally reached them immediately Kneeling down next to John in a panic "He was very ill, he was going to die …. I had to try" Agetha cried into one witches cloak. Hellboy checked Johns pulse before pulling him into his arms.

"You can't save someone who is meant to die Agatha, you leave magic behind in them and you could have killed yourself!"

"What do you mean die?" Red raised his head in question.

The girl went to speak again but Helana cut her off.

"He has cancer, he was riddled with it, no human could have saved him" she looked back at the seemingly lifeless figure of John "Agatha was only trying to help"

"But she saved him right"

"Theres very little chance that he will live and if he does…. He won't be the same" Hellboy held John tighter as the BPRD agents finally caught up with him. "I'm extremely sorry, all our coven will be confined to our tent and we will be gone by the morning, we will pray for him" With that Helena ushered Agatha away from the group and back to the tent, tears streamed down the young girls face as she was escorted back through the crowd of witches and back through the forest.

Clay stood next to hell boy stunned, even at his full high with Red kneeling down he could only just see over Reds shoulder at John, Johns pale skin almost seemed grey "What do we do?"

Abe was busy waving his hand over John; his webbed hands stretched wide "We need to get him back to base, I can't read him, but he's not dead, I need medical equipment!" Red lifted John up in one swift movement and climbed into the van with ought a word, he rested John comfortably in his lap with Johns head resting against his shoulder, he could hear John struggling to breath and his shallow breath left goosebumps against Reds neck. Red had unknowingly become close to John and he was now about to be ripped from him, if it wasn't for the girls spell slowly killing him then it would have happened later on from the cancer; Red dint know which was worse. Red ignored the sounds of the agents pulling their unconscious comrades glanced up to look at Abe who was obviously having an internal battle with himself while staring at John that was never good; he could always rely on Abe to know it all. Red felt dread was over him as Abe looked guiltily down at the floor away from Red and Hellboy held John even tighter in those last few moments before they reached the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, i always love reading what you think. So i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Placing John in the BPRD hospital had been one of the hardest things Hellboy had had to do, John had lost a lot of colour throughout the journey and by the time they reached the hospital inside the BPRD he was barely breathing. Red couldn't watch another person he cared for die, covering pain with anger was usually his fortaie but he just couldn't muster it. Red watched as Abe and a bunch of doctors rush around John and everything seemed to merge together into one big blur, he just couldn't watch anymore and he turned away from the scene.

This lead him to his current predicament, sat on his bed staring at a wall with one ugly feline purring away at his side with tears slowly rolling down his checks that went unnoticed. Red knew who would be the first to knock on his door; Abe would knock and quietly let himself in and break the news to him as gently as he could. So Red sat and waited for the inevitable news…

\- - - Back at the hospital of the BRPD- - -

Meanwhile in Johns mind, John was struggling with himself … he felt like he was stuck in some kind of limbo; John could feel what was happening to him but he was unable to do anything about it as if he were hovering over himself. He felt pain shooting through him from the electric of the paddles Abe was using to attempt to jump start his heart shot through his body. He was also able to feel the pain ebbing from Abe as a doctor laid a hand on his shoulder and asked him for a time of death. John tried to shout out, to move, to do anything to show he was still there, but he made no sound and his body didn't move as he wanted it to. In a shock and panic John felt his vision fade into black.

\- - - A few hours later - - -

The first John knew as he once again opened his eyes was pain; like a drill was being pressed against his temple, his vision exploded into bright colours and visions of witches and magic both light and dark. The visions flooded his mind, too much all at once.

John was confused and terrified; he wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare in his warm and comfy bed. John focused hard on trying to move his hand but to no avail. John tried again silently begging and he felt a sickening pull in his gut as the magic forced him back into his body, John's body took its first breath in hours; his body pulsed in shock at the rush of oxygen. Johns breathing was erratic and his eyes burned as he tried to open them, the darkness seemed to consume everything around him and he began to panic, moving his arms and legs all John could feel was cold, smooth metal.

John swallowed harshly as he continued to feel around. "Please say I'm not in the morgue!" John whispered to himself, thinking hard he remembered Clay talking about the limited amount of air you had in a sealed room, he'd only have enough air to try and force himself out of his metal prison or to scream and pray that someone heard….. Usually the locks on these things were tough so he opted for the latter.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPP!" John screamed until his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and his ears felt like bleeding. John silently prayed that Hellboy could hear him 'if theres ever a time for you to listen to me red its NOW!'

\- - - Abe a few hours earlier - - -

Abe felt sick signing off the time of death and silently watching as the doctors wheeled Johns lifeless body down to the morgue. Abe walked with a dreadful sense of purpose down the corridor and stopped outside of Hellboys room, he didn't know what to say to him….no that not right, he knew exactly what to say to him, how many times had they has this conversation about loved ones…..but John was different whether red knew it or not the big red lug loved John and he knew losing him would tear away at him.

Abe knocked lightly on the door before cautiously pushing it open, Red knew Abe was outside the door before he knocked but he glanced at Abe never the less and then glued his eyes to the floor. Abe could feel the pain radiate off of Hellboy, his hunched form showed the defeat and helplessness he felt. Abe walked over to Red and gently, awkwardly sat down next to Red, he sat there quietly waiting for Red to speak first. It felt like hours before Red lifted his head to look at him, the pain evident on his face. "I'm sorry"

Red silently nodded looking back at the same spot on the floor. The cat pocked its head around Hellboy eyeing Abe as if he were a tasty treat, Abe glared at the cat until it settled back down.

"I know I shouldn't have … but I took this from his wallet before they took his possessions" Abe pulled out a small picture, his webbed hand moved in front of Hellboy to show him the picture.

Reds hand cautiously took the picture as if it would combust. It was a small exposure that Liz had taken of John and Hellboy about a year ago, Hellboy was ruffling John's hair as John was trying to bribe him with baby ruths, Red smiled at the image; he couldn't even remember what they had been arguing over or why John was trying to bribe him but he remembered the feel of Johns silky soft hair.

"I know you don't want to hear it Red … but he loved you too" Abe looked at the picture, Red nodded also staring at the image, Abe looked away and silently stood, walked to the door he opened it wide. Looking back at Red Abe went to speak when Reds head whipped up, a deep set frown on his face.

"Red what's…?" Red silenced him with a wave of his stone hand, listening intensely Red heard it again and stood up, launching the snoozing feline of the bed, he took two large strides so he was in front of Abe.

"Where's John?"

"In the morgue but….Red?" Abe watched as Red took off in a sprint down the corridor and Abe paused in confusion for a moment before realisation took hold and he took off after him.

"Just trust me" Red shouted as he barreled through agents who were in his way as he made his way to the morgue, silently praying that he was right.

\- - - John - - -

John was panicking, his vision was swimming with white dots and there wasn't enough air for him to try and scream again, his ears rung from the sound of his own screams and his body was sluggish, John tried to relax and conserve what little oxygen he had left but desperation was setting in.

John could feel the blood pulsing in his ears, he could hear it too and it made him feel sick, suddenly there was a loud but muffled crash and John opened his eyes, making one final attempt John slammed his hands against the metal surrounding him to make a noise as he knew his voice would not work.

It must have worked because blinding light flooded in to his metal prison, stinging John's eyes, he felt himself being pulled from his metal confines but his vision was still too blurry to make heads or tails of what was happening; his ears couldn't make out any sound. John took gulps of the fresh again in relief, his lungs continuing to sting; John grasped the arms that were holding him, attempting to focus in on the person who saved him.

"John! John can you hear me?" John smiled, only Hellboys ruff voice could sound so soothing to John, John nodded faintly in relief before fainting in Reds arms, his body went limp in Hellboys arms and Hellboy began to panic 'don't do this to me again!'.

"He fainted, he's okay Red" Abe assured him at Hellboys panicked face

"We need to get him back to the hospital; I don't know how he did it …. But I'm glad he's alive" Abe smiled at Hellboy but Hellboys golden eyes never left Johns face.

Those same golden eyes didn't leave John until he was back in the medical bay being tended to by Abe and other doctors, no one could explain Johns recovery but his vital seemed to be normal and his brain waves were off the chart despite his body not having had oxygen for hours.

This time Hellboy refused to leave Johns side much to the doctors frustration as they were forced to rush around him. Two agents had been ordered to fetch a suitable chair and entered minutes later with reds favourite chair from the library, so that he was sat in the corner and out the way. Abe and the doctors had done all they could, it was now a waiting game for John to open his eyes.

Hellboy had sat for hours' staring intently at John who was tightly tucked in to a too white, too pristine bed; where all the machines insistently beeped in annoyance. Hellboy had managed to drown out the noise of all the machines and despite the uncomfortable position he was in, his eyelids were steadily getting heavier, slipping into an exhausted sleep Reds head lulled to the side resting on the chair, his head still tilted in Johns direction.

It was a few more hours before Abe decided to check on John as well as to check on Hellboy, god knows what he was up to having been left alone in a hospital room with his babysitter, Abe smiled at the thought. Having made his way back to the hospital room, Abe quietly pushed the heavy door open and stood there in shock at the sight before him.

John was sat up in his hospital bed, but that obviously wasn't the shocking part….

The shocking part was that John's bed was levitating of the floor along with all the medical equipment, cabinets and to Abe's surprise even Hellboy in his truck sized chair. John was sat there moving his hand with an unknown grace and the objects around him bent to his will; they moved around mid-air tilting and swirling under John's comand. Abe stood forward into the room to get a better look which must have disturbed John as he dropped his hand in shock and everything fell to the ground with a loud crash, making a huge mess of the room and waking Red who was almost thrown out of his chair as it landed with a bang on the floor.

Now wide awake Red stood up staring at Abe who was staring in John and John smiled nervously at them both. "John?" Hellboy stared at John as if wondering if he was still asleep and dreaming of a better time in his life. "H..hey" John smiled nervously at Hellboy while playing anxiously with the sheets on his bed they stayed like that for a moment before Abe kicked into action, without a word Abe was in Johns space, running tests, checking all the machines while having a perplexed look on his face after he found no change. Abe's perplexed face had only been seen on two occasions, firstly when their farther had introduced them both and secondly when they came across an unreadable book that was only for angels, which had bothered him for weeks on end.

"How are you feeling John?" Abe stood by his bedside waving a webbed hand over him, while ignoring Hellboys worried look.

"im okay just a little hungry" John ran a hand through his hair as his stomach emphasized his point and rumbled loudly.

Abe nodded pulling his webbed hand back "I'm glad you feeling better, you gave us quite a sare…. I need to do some research, I will let the staff know that your awake and that you're hungry" Abe went to leave but stoped himself and stood back so that he could see the both of them again "Do not leave the bed" he looked sternly at John then looked at red "do not let him leave" before he walked back out of the room.

John wasn't sure of what to do, he had never liked hospitals but he had also never gone against Abe's wishes but in this circumstance he simply couldn't help himself. Red staired as John turned off the machines around him and unhooked himself from all the clips, tabs and needles, Red made no movement to stop him or even to protest against it. John looked up at the large red man in front of him, the demon had large dark circles under his eyes and his eyes seemed to be a little reder than normal obviously he hadnt had much sleep.

John went to speak but Hellboy beat him too it "I'm sorry" Hellboy spoke softly stepping further towards John and stopping at the end of the bed "I'm sorry, for making you stay on the truck and even more for leaving you alone there, we are a team" . John smiled sincerely at the words that awkwardly fell out of Hellboy's mouth, knowing they hadnt been easy to say.

"Thank you" John said sincerely

Hellboy stared confused at John, expecting him to shut, scream…at least something but no…John just sat there smiling at him "What that's it? You're not going to bust my balls?"

"I don't need to, it looks like you beat yourself up pretty well for me" John smiled in sympathy "besides you did get me out of the morgue ….thank you by the way" Red smiled back at him, almost blushing "but it you really want to make it up to me" "Aaaahhhh come on scout, you just told me I'm in the clear, I'm your knight in shing armour" Hellboy grinned. "Come on, your used to braking out, show me your ways" John tried to sound dramatic which made Hellboy chuckle.

"Nice to have you back scout!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry this has taken so long its been a crazy year.

\- - - - - - - So i hope you enjoy. - - - - - - - - - - -

After their talk John had decided he didn't want to be trapped in this room any longer, John threw back the covers, quickly regretting it as he wasn't wearing any clothes, John blushed a brilliant red and Hellboy had to hold back a chuckle as the quick flash of skin John had just graced him with.

John coughed awkwardly "Ermmm hey Red, where are my clothes?"

"I dunno Scout, they might have chucked them away, you know after…" Red still couldn't bring himself to say it.

John huffed, thinking about how he was going to make it to his room so he could get dressed.

"Here"

John looked over to Red, who was pulling off his trench coat and handed it to scout with a smile.

"Thanks Red" The demon continued to stare at him and John blushed again "Red do you mind"

"Mind what?" Red smiled cheekily fully knowing what John was asking of him.

"Turning around" John tried not to seem to embarrassed as he pulled the large coat on hiding his bare shoulders.

"It's okay Scout nothing I havent just seen" Red winked as John flushed red again.

"God I look ridiculous!" John moved around in the oversized coat and tried to roll up the arms of it. Red peered over his shoulder at John and chucked "You will grow into it" Red winked at John's scowl, "Well it's that or going half nude" Red wiggled an eyebrow, John blushed hard walking up to Red and punching him in the arm before leaving the room.

John tried to ignore the too large coat that was trailing across the stone cold floor and made a rustling noise as it went. John couldn't help but notice the terrified and confused faces of the agents who walked past and the whispers once they thought he was out of ear shot. It also didn't help that he had a large hulking demon behind him that was glaring at them for some unknown reason. John was heading for Reds room where he knew there was no one looking for him when he saw his reflection and two large bright blue and lavender eyes that seemed to glow staring back at him.

"What the…" John fumbled towards the mirror peering at his eyes and touching his own face to make sure it was real "Red?" he felt rather than saw Reds hand on his shoulder gently coaxing him away from the mirror.

"Come on …. I will explain when we are inside" Red gently pulled him away and the walked in silence until they were inside Reds room and the door was then closed. John blinked a few times letting everything sink in a second before sitting on Reds large bed, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

Red walked over and sat gently next to him "What do you remember?"

John thought for a moment "I remember the mission, then a little girl with a glowing ball…and then searing pain" John hummed deciding to leave out the metal coffin of the morgue.

"She did something to you John…." Hellboy sat down next to John his tail absentmindedly curled around John's waist.

"She said I had cancer ….. She said I would die and that I shouldn't die so she was going to help me…" John felt queasy he hadnt mentioned being ill or feeling off to anyone.

"John" he stared down at his friend.

John sighed the feeling of guilt flooding him and he looked away from Hellboy "I knew I was ill, I just didn't know how bad, I was waiting for the results to come back"

"Why didn't you say something?" Amber eyes couch violet and blue.

"I wasn't sure how bad it was and I didn't want to worry you especially after your dad …. I didn't want to see you go through that again"

And finally Hellboy understood why John had kept it all to himself and why he had been so stubborn, he didn't want to hurt him and so John went through it all alone. Hellboy slung an arm around Johns shoulders and pulled him closer. John smiled at the comfort and laid his head on Hellboy's chest, they stayed like that for a while before Hellboy worked up the nerve to speak again and John lent back up away from Hellboy's warm comforting chest.

"How do you feel now?"

"I don't really feel any different ….. What did Abe say about it all?" John looked at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"Theres no trace of cancer that he can find, but he doesn't know how much you have been changed" John nodded standing he walked over to Reds large mirror to check out his eyes again. John didn't mind the colour, it would just take a while to get used to and he noticed no other physical changes though.

Red bit his lip and his brows furrowed as he tried to guess what John was "We know you can levitate stuff" Hellboy gestured with his hand "….. I promise scout we will find a way to change you back, you're not a freak"

John frowned at Hellboy through the mirror before turning to face him "Is that what you're worried about? That you think I'm worried about being a freak?"

Hellboy looked confused he wasn't good at this talking stuff.

"I don't think this can be reversed Red, at least not with ought killing me" Hellboy looked like he would protest but John held up a hand to stop him. John walked back to the bed to stand in front of Hellboy and looked him dead in the eye "I want to stay like this, there is nothing wrong with me and I don't need a cure" John smiled reassuringly and Hellboy couldn't help but smile back.

"Besides…" John blushed "I could live a very long life like this and I would make a good partner" John tried and hoped Hellboy would get the double meaning.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said before, about making you stay behind, I was just worried…" John sighed and looked away.

"That's not what I ment Red"

Red stood up and gently turned Johns chin back towards him with his tone hand " I know what you ment" Johns heart sank, felt rejected and tried to take a step back but stood rooted to the spot as Reds tail coiled soothingly around his leg. "You might live as long as me but you look human John, you can go outside; theres only so long you will want to stay cooped up before you become bored of me" Red felt awkward trying to explain how he felt and hoped John would understand.

And just like that John understood that he wasn't the problem; it was all of the crushes Red had had before him who had got bored, old or found someone else, even Liz left to explore the world.

John smiled up at the demon gently placing a hand on reds arm "I have no family and no friends outside of here, I chose the BPRD. My best friend is a mere man, I hunt demons for a living and I spend every second I can with a red demon with the most stunning eyes that no artist could ever capture." John summoned up what little courage he had left and stood up on his tip toes to gently kiss Hellboy, their lips barely touched and yet John felt electricity shoot though him.

All too quickly for Hellboy John leaned back braking the simple kiss "At least think about it"

John quickly walked away and out the door heading for his own room as all courage left him and he became his usual nervous and shy self. Berating his self for opening his mouth so much as he walked down the hall he couldn't help but smile as the heat from Hellboy's lips was still warming his own.

Red on the other hand was so shocked at what John had said and done he stood rooted to the spot where John had left him with the taste of John on his lips and a lot of confusing emotions running through him. Red sat down on the bed slowly and huffed throwing himself back on the bed, today was turning out to be one hell of a day.

\- - - John - - -

John had quickly made his way to his room after he realised he was still wearing Hellboy's large trademark coat, once inside he locked the door leaning his back against it he slid to the floor letting all the stress from the past few days hit him. There wasn't much john could do now, after all the flirting between Hellboy and himself now all the cards were out on the table and only Red could decide what to do. The other worry for him was that he was now basically a prisoner of the BPRD until Abe figured out his abilities and Manning gave him the all clear. John took a big breath and tried to calm himself, they both knew where he would be they would come to him when they had decided.

John shrugged Hellboy's trench coat of his shoulders admiring the worn leather and the few bullet holes, john stood up walking over and lying it on his bed, John looked around thankfully he hadnt been 'dead' long enough for them to box up and dispose of his things. He stripped off the hospital gown and stepped into the hot spray pf the shower trying not to think of Hellboy and whether or not the red demon would come after him, his heart clenched at the thought. John stayed in the shower until he was relaxed and clean; turning the shower off he toweled himself down, walking back to his room he rummaged around in his draws and found a comfy pair of pj's and a light blue top. Crawling onto his bed he smiled as he pulled Reds coat around him and smiled at the smell of old leather and cigars before his exhausted body forced his troubled mind to drift off to sleep.

\- - - Hellboy - - -

Hellboy was wide awake and pacing around his room talking to himself and worrying the cats around him stayed out of his path and watched him from afar, Hellboy's tail swished behind him worriedly. He didn't know what to do, he had basically said that he liked John! …. to Johns face! And John had said that he actually liked Hellboy and then even kissed him! And walked out and he hadnt gone after John.

He really liked John and wanted a relationship with him but he wasn't good at relationships and even worse at talking about it all, where did he start? How did he explain not going after John? What if John felt hurt having not gone after him? All these questions circled around Hellboy's mind.

What would he even say if he did go after him? 'Oh hey scout I've liked you for a while fancy being my mate' Red sighed in frustration and forced himself to sit down resting his head in his hands. Red thought about all the movies he had ever watched where the guy woos the girl and makes the complicated relationship work, although John wasn't a girl and there situation was a bit more complicated it was a good start. Red smiled, he might not be good at talking but he was good at showing how he felt.

A plan was slowly starting to form in Hellboy's mind and he grinned, he was going to sweep John off his feet.

A movie and dinner was always a good way to start but there was no way he was going to be able to break out with Manning watching John so carefully. So his room would have to do, he sighed looking around at the mess of books, weapon's, movies and cat things John had always said how nice his room would be if it was tidy. Groaning as he resigned himself to cleaning up the mess he started by grabbing a bin bag and an army of cats followed him around as he did hiding in the new places Hellboy had just cleaned. Hellboy grinned as he finished the last section, his bed was made every book and DVD was on a shelf, the surfaces were wiped down and the cat stuff had been emptied and tidied away.

Now for the hard part, convincing the chef to make a romantic dinner, Hellboy set off on his next mission.

John didn't know what was about to hit him.

\- - - - - - - - I hope you liked it! - - - - - - - - - -

Review and let me know what you think =]


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry this has taken so long to update, I hope you aren't disappointed and enjoy this chapter.

\- - - enjoy - - -

Abe moved fluidly about the Base, sorting what was needed before going to the chef and ordering some decent food for John, god knows he must be starving. It didn't take long for the chef to whip up some tasty food after all the chef was used to cooking a large amount of food for one very large demon and didn't mind cooking one more meal, he packaged it into a small container to make it easier for Abe to take with him. Food box in hand Abe made his way back towards the Base hospital. Abe went to knock on the hospital door but he only got as far as raising one webbed hand before he let out an angry and frustrated sigh turning away from the room he now knew was empty; mentally scanning the Base for one rogue patient. He hummed triumphantly having located John and headed straight for John's food in hand and a frustrated scowl on his face. Usually Abe would have left John to sleep but as the agent had decide to ignore his medical advice he felt no regret in knocking loudly on John's door knowing the younger agent would wake up.

He heard John wake with a groan and heard him stumble to the door unlocking the door John only opened it enough for Abe to fit through. John must have known that Abe would come looking for him, Johns face changed from grumpy to one of pure delight as he spotted the food container and smelt the tantalising smell waft from the container.

"What appended to don't leave hu?" Abe placed the food out of Johns reach as he questioned him.

"Come on Abe you know how much I hate hospitals" John grumbled sitting down on his bed and at least he had the decency to look guilty at ignoring his friends well placed advice.

"John, less than a few hours ago you were declared dead, we still don't know if there are any side effects...I need to watch you for the next 48 hours" Abe moved the box of food over towards John almost as a peace offering.

"Then watch me here or at least a comfy room where I can feel normal, hell I'll even try these supposed powers out for you to study a long as I'm not in there." John begged pointing towards where the medical bay. John quietly moved the box of food towards himself waiting for Abe to think through his decision.

Abe sat down in a chair opposite John's bed watching as the agent wolfed down his food like a starved man. Abe fidgeted for a second, contemplating it "Fine, but you have to stay where I can see you so it needs to be the library, I will have one of the agents move a bed into their temporarily. After 48 hours, I will discharge you" John nodded in agreement to other not taking time to speak as his mouth was full of toast.

Abe smiled having come to a decent agreement "Come on we will get some more food and sit in the library while the agents move some things." Abe moved the empty box away from John placing it on the side of a chest of draws

John nodded grabbing a backpack from the from his bedside, he threw some clothes into it choosing mostly jeans, t-shirts and hoodies he doubted he would need his work clothes this week and if he did he could ask someone to collect them. Abe took the bag off him while John slipped on Hellboy's coat. Abe raised an eyebrow at John.

"I had no clothes in the medical unit, red gave me his coat" John shrugged not looking at Abe.

"But now you have a choice of coats and clothes" Abe grinned at the realisation and watched as John rolled his eyes.

John thought for a second before gaping like a fish when he ran out of excuses, blushing for a second and coughing "well he will want it back so I needed to bring it anyway"

"Mmmm Hmmm" If Abe could have raised an eyebrow he would have "Well let's head back to the library we might be able to read up on what happened to you and we need to contact the witches and see if they have any insight" John nodded at Abe and yawned following him to the door as Abe continued to ramble.

It didn't take them long to reach the library and Abe began talking to agents about contacting the witches and about a spare bed to be placed in the library, leaving John to wonder around. Sighing to himself he might as well start the research. Spotting a rather large blue book, sliding it out he opened up the first page, the writing looked like hieroglyphs. John hummed running his hand down the side of the page and frowned in shock as the hieroglyphs moved around on the page morphing into english words and moving pictures.

John hummed, well it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen today closing the book he took it over to a comfy armchair by the fire and began reading.

\- - - Hellboy - - -

Hellboy had been in a good mood when he had set out to collect John for his surprise romantic dinner but that had been short lived as Red had stalked around the facility trying to find John he had checked all the medical wards and Johns room. Red knew that their food would now be cold and cursed himself for not having the foresight of finding John while their meal was being cooked. He took his next best bet and headed to the library even if John wasn't there he knew Abe would be and Abe would be able to sense where John was. Pushing the large doors open he spotted Abe waving a webbed hand over John who was happily passed out in a large armchair with Reds coat thrown over him and a book resting on his lap.

"Abe what are you doing?" He managed to say quietly so as not to wake John.

"Hey Red" Abe turned to his large red friend, walking away from John so they could talk with ought having to whisper. "I convinced John to stay here where I can keep an eye on him instead of staying in the hospital."

Red looked over at John who seemed far too comfy in such an awkward position "And how is he Abe?"

Abe smiled at the concern in Reds voice "He seems to be fine, I can sense no illness in him and the magic seems to be bonding well with his body." Abe pulled a face

"But?" Red turned back to study Abe.

"What?" Abe hummed.

"Come on Abe, what else?" Red huffed, his brow furrowing.

"There's nothing wrong per say, it's just that the witches said that 'he won't be the same' I'm just wondering to what extent" Abe tried to be tactful about his choice of words.

"what are you trying to say?" Hellboy rubbed his temples and Abe tried not to sigh, clearly he would need to dumb this down.

"I'm saying we need to contact the witches and get a bit of insight into this. If there are changes maybe they could help him with them."

"we are his family Abe, we can help him with whatever happens!"

"I know Red but we have to think what's best for John"

Red sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to release some tension "Fine" Red closed his eyes as he spoke "Contact them"

Abe smiled and nodded his contentment at the situation "Good, because I've already contacted them , they will be hear the day after tomorrow"Abe grinned as he walked away from a gawping Hellboy

'I've managed to trip them both up in one day, iv definitely still got it' Abe chuckled to himself walking away.

"oh, I know John is asleep but he could use some food" Abe continued walking knowing the big lug could still hear him "He doesn't leave the room Red" he smiled as he heard Red huff.

Huffing over his current predicament and his apparent loss to Abe, Red went back to his room salvaging what he could of their dinner and reheating it before bringing it back to the library.

Red set the food and drink on a nearby table careful not to wake John before moving over to a corner of the room and pulling out an old tv, turning it on quietly; Red hated how quiet it could get in the large room. Changing the channel, he stuck it on an old cop show before walking over to John and gently shaking him awake (gentle not being one of Reds strong suits)

"John" Red gently shook him again watching Johns peaceful features form a frown before letting out a loud yawn, John gently opened his eyes reaching a hand up he rubbed his tired eyes and stretched trying to wake himself up. "Red?" John frowned again pulling his hands back from his face to see one handsome red demon hovering above him.

"Hey Scout, I made you food, are you hungry?" Red stared down at Johns sweet face and tousled hair wanting to run his hands through it.

John frowned "Yes, wait…. you cooked?"

"No, I had the chef make us dinner, I'm never cooking again!" Red laughed causing John to smile, they remembered when John had taken it upon himself to tech Red him to cook. Everything but one fire proof red demon had been set on fire.

"Thanks red. What did you have the chef make? John tried to look away towards the tv to avoid staring at Hellboy's face as he blushed fiercely at the thought of Red trying to make him a romantic dinner. He had been the first to make a move and had left Red with an ultimatum, at least the red demon was sucking it up and trying to make the next move.

"Peppercorn stake with mash and peas I know it's your favourite, I was going to have some beers with it but apparently it will affect your results" Red rolled his eyes and John nodded with a huff showing the stupid monitoring pads attached to his arm. "maybe we can have a beer another time" Red flashed John a grin before continuing "Soooo I have milk shakes insted" John grinned tilting his head to eye up the tall milkshake glass.

"Vanilla malt?" John hummed hopefully

"Only the best for you" Red tried his best at a seductive smile, John just grinned at him

"Thanks Red" John shifted and gave Red a quick hug, too excited to start tucking into his meal. Red chuckled grabbing a chair and positioning it next to john before bringing their food and drink over to them.

John savoured his meal this time he wasn't quite so ravenous but he put that down to dying and having lost a lot of energy. He sat comfortably ned to Hellboy as they laughed and joked about the police sketch on tv comparing manning's to some very rotund cop.

"Hey, do you want to lie down on the futon with me? it will be comfier"

"Yeah id like that" John waited for Hellboy to move first lying down facing the tv, one arm bent against the couch to brace his head, making himself comfy before john carefully joined him, climbing up onto the couch and snuggling back against the large red demon. John tried hard not to imagine red in this position chest pressed up against his back, totally nude. Curing up against the red demon they continued to watch the tv and joke about, not noticing when red comfortably slipped an arm around John's waist.

\- - - Abe - - -

By the time Abe finally stepped back into the library it was the early hours of the morning and he was too tired to disturb the two passed out figures on the couch cuddling each other in their sleep. Abe smiled to himself, if Liz where here that would be decent picture of the two of them. Abe continued to much his rotten egg as he made his way into the tank, his last thought was maybe he should buy a camera to take advantage of these moments.

\- - - Thank you - - -

Let me know what you thought


End file.
